1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of packaging and cutting, and more particularly, to a method of wafer level packaging and cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging is an important step of semiconductor device fabrication. This process provides the core structure of the package to protect the fragile semiconductor device, such as optical device or micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) device, from damage resulting from the environment. This damage may result from mechanical force or particle contamination. The package may also provide physical suspension and signal input/output.
The conventional packaging method is illustrated as follows. A well-constructed wafer is divided to form a plurality of dies. Then, a die bonding process is performed such that each die is bound on a lead frame with epoxy. Furthermore, a wire-bonding process or a flip-chip process is performed to finish the packaging process. Semiconductor packages fabricated by the conventional packaging method have a larger size, which runs counter to the trend of manufacturing tiny electronic products. In addition, the conventional packaging method is quite complicated in regards to batch production. Moreover, the cutting process is a critical process that is performed after the conventional packaging method. During cutting, mechanical force may destroy the structure of the package and particles may contaminate the product. These conditions may reduce the yield of production.